Subscriber identity module (“SIM”) cards are integrated circuits commonly used in electronic devices. SIM cards are commonly used to store identification and/or authentication information related to a user of the electronic device. In some cases, SIM cards may be removed from the electronic device.
However, as electronic devices decrease in size, the mechanisms used to remove the SIM card may no longer comply with the decreased size. Particularly, mechanisms directly above or below the SIM card may no longer be used.